


Light

by PotatoQuinn



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 Writing Prompts Challange, Alternate Universe, Clashildr, F/F, Fluff, Tiny bit of angst but it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Clashildr fluff





	

"What letter comes after 'S' in the alphabet?" Clara Oswald sat herself down at the kitchen table, smiling coyly at the shorter woman. 

"T?" Ashildr blinked, leaning against the counter behind her. 

"Ooh, yes please!" Clara grinned, and was rewarded with an eye roll and a smirk.

"You think you're so clever," the shorter woman shook her head, even as she pulled out two mugs- blue for Clara and black for herself- and set the kettle to boiling. 

"I am so clever," Clara chuckled and got up, sauntering over to where Ashildr still leaned. "You love it."

Ashildr bit her lip to prevent herself from agreeing right away, allowing herself to be trapped between Clara and the counter. "What makes you say that?" she tried to ignore the hitch in her breath when Clara pressed up against her. 

Clara's dark brown eyes darkened even more, trailing a finger down Ashildr's cheek and under her chin to lift her face up. She lowered her own head so her lips were just a breath away from what they wanted to taste. Her free hand moved from resting on Ashildr's hip to the small of her back, wrinkling her shirt as her fingertips sought out the woman's silky skin. Her tongue darted out to lick her lip before she dipped her head, brushing her lips over their target. She kept it light and gentle, smirking when she pulled away and her girlfriend let out a whine. "Proved my point."

Ashildr scoffed and pushed Clara back a little, her cheeks bright red and her breath ragged. The kettle chose that moment to let itself be known, and she turned to remove it from the heat. She avoided Clara's gaze, pouring the boiling water into two mugs over teabags. She leaned on her arms on the counter, and didn't notice when Clara left the kitchen. She made the tea exactly how her girlfriend likes it, then grabbed the mugs and turned around to hand over the blue mug. 

"Clara?" Her brow wrinkled when she discovered the kitchen empty, and she ventured to the front room. Clara was sat curled up in her favourite chair, staring into space. Ashildr set the mugs down on the coffee table and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Clara shook her head, shifting to pull away. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not. Is it cause I pushed you away? I didn't mean it, you know," Ashildr ignored the sharp pain in her heart when she was brushed off. 

"That's why it's stupid. It's just how you are, I-" Clara huffed and shook her head, sniffing. "I'll be fine."

Ashildr chewed on her lip before standing. She took a hold of Clara's arms and held them up, sitting in her lap and wrapping her arms around her. She rested her head on Clara's shoulder, her nose buried in her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm working on that, I promise."

Clara smiled despite her slight delression and held her love close, turning her head to lay her lips on her hair. "I know."

"My life was so dank and bleak before I met you," Ashildr mumbled, brushing her lips over Clara's pulse point. "You became my light."

Clara bit her lip to keep it from trembling but could do nothing about the tear that escaped and ran down her cheek. She tightened her hold and sighed happily. "I love you, you know."

Ashildr smiled and snuggled closer, temporarily forgetting about the tea on the table. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
